


Welcome Home

by ribbonsandnightshade



Series: You Came and I was Longing for You [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Come as Lube, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Other, Praise Kink, Smut, Spitroasting, cum as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonsandnightshade/pseuds/ribbonsandnightshade
Summary: Dorian has waited patiently for Damien Trevelyan to come home from a business trip.  He has plans, you see.  That suit is something that needs to be ruined, and he's a little impatient.  Ilydris Lavellan helped quell some of his impatience, leaving a little treat for their partner when he returns.  And oh, what fun they'll have together.





	Welcome Home

Dorian awoke with a start, catching movement in the corner of his eye in the dark bedroom.  He raised his hand and conjured fire, prepared to throw it at the intruder but stopped when he took in Damien’s tired form.

Damien took the hair tie out of his long auburn hair and turned his tired head towards Dorian.  Damien’s navy suit was tailored to accentuate his body and it barely looked travel-worn from the business trip Damien had been on.  His briefcase lay on the desk against the wall.

Dorian immediately extinguished the flames before turning the lamp on the nightstand on.

Damien gave Dorian a tired smile and walked over, sitting at the edge of the bed.

“Sorry, love.  I didn’t mean to wake you,” Damien said softly.

“You’re lucky I have better self-restraint,” Dorian replied.  “Why didn’t you call me?  I could have picked you up from the airport.”

Damien’s smile was soft.  “I wanted to let you sleep.”

Dorian huffed but grabbed Damien’s tie and pulled him down for a kiss.

Damien went willingly, easily licking into Dorian’s mouth.

The sleepy groan next to Dorian had them parting and they looked over to watch as Ilydris rolled over, groggily blinking at them.

“Oh,” Ilydris sighed as he rubbed sleep from his eyes, “You’re back.”

“I’m back,” Damien repeated before giving Ilydris a brief kiss.

Ilydris hummed into it.

“Go back to sleep, you two,” Damien said as he straightened.  “I’ll be in bed in a minute.”

Dorian didn’t let go of his tie and Ilydris snickered.

“You really think you’re getting out of that suit so easily,” Ilydris said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Damien’s brown eyes darkened.  “What’d you have in mind?”

Ilydris gave a knowing smile and purred, “Dorian was so looking forward to you coming home.”

“Was he now?” Damien said lowly, gaze turning to the Tevinter.  “And what, pray tell, did you have planned?”

“I _have_ always liked this suit on you,” Dorian replied mischievously and Damien chuckled.

Dorian pulled him down for another kiss, hungrier than it was before.

“I’m barely home and you’re already so thirsty,” Damien laughed against Dorian’s lips.

“You should have seen him earlier,” Ilydris said, sitting up.  “He made a pretty picture.”

Damien raised an eyebrow as he pulled the blankets off Dorian, revealing very naked olive skin.  Damien leaned back and looked his fill appraisingly.  Dark love bites already littered his skin.

“You always make a pretty picture of him, Ilydris,” Damien said, running a hand down Dorian’s side.

Dorian sighed contentedly, glad both of his lovers were finally home.

“Alright, love,” Damien said and settled between Dorian’s legs after he kicked off his shoes.  “How do you want to do this?”

Damien trailed a hand up Dorian’s inner thigh, pressing his fingers to Dorian’s hole.  Dorian bit his lip as Damien’s questing fingers entered him, coming away slick with lube and Ilydris’s spend.  Damien actually growled and nipped at Dorian’s inner thigh.

Dorian shivered.

He knew how much Damien liked it when he got to fuck their partner’s cum out of him.

Damien looked up Dorian’s body with a dark hunger that had Dorian’s breath catching in his throat.

Ilydris reached over and pinched one of Dorian’s nipples causing Dorian to squirm.  “He was a good boy tonight.  Did everything I told him to.”

Damien licked his lips, gaze never breaking from Dorian’s face.

Dorian couldn’t help the blush that bloomed across his cheeks.

Damien finally looked away and pressed a kiss into Dorian’s thigh, pressing his fingers back into Dorian’s heat and pressing against his prostate.  Dorian arched off the bed with a gasp.  Ilydris took advantage of the gasp to lick into Dorian’s mouth in a hard kiss, cradling his face with one hand.

Dorian could feel Damien’s eyes on him again as he kissed Ilydris back.

The assault on his prostate had Dorian hard quickly and he trembled in anticipation as he felt Damien’s breath ghost across him.  Dorian moaned when Damien took him into his mouth and Ilydris finally broke away to watch, snaking a hand into Damien’s hair.  Damien made a pleased noise in the back of his throat that vibrated through Dorian’s cock and he bit his lip, unable to help his hips from thrusting up into Damien’s hot, wet mouth.

Damien held Dorian’s hips down as he set a rhythm that had Dorian arching and begging.  He was so close to the edge by the time Damien pulled off and took in Dorian’s shaking form.  Ilydris had a smirk on his face as he petted Dorian’s hair out of his face.

“Turn over,” Damien ordered, his voice rough.

Dorian obeyed quickly.

Ilydris ran a soothing hand down Dorian’s back and gripped one of his ass cheeks, spreading him for Damien as Damien undid his belt and pants, pushing them down past his hips.  Dorian swallowed at the sight of Damien’s thick, pierced cock before groaning as Damien entered him in a swift, steady motion.

“Fuck,” Dorian breathed as Damien settled inside him.

Ilydris kneaded Dorian’s ass and hummed.

Damien’s grip on Dorian’s hips was punishing and Dorian shuddered at the memories of fingertip bruises he’d carried with pride in the past.  Dorian peeked over his shoulder as Damien buried a hand in Ilydris’s long dark hair and pulled him in for a rough kiss.  Ilydris’s hard cock brushed against Dorian’s side, spreading precum against his skin.

“I feel a bit left out,” Dorian pouted and it sparked a chuckle from his partners.

Ilydris shifted on the bed so that he was in front of Dorian and bent, kissing him as Damien pulled out and slammed back in.  Ilydris swallowed the gasp that was punched out of Dorian.  The elf grazed his nails along Dorian’s scalp as he pulled away, taking in the pleasure that painted Dorian’s face.

The hot drag of Damien’s cock inside him had Dorian’s toes curling.  He’d missed this, having both of his partners touching him.  He always hated it when Damien had long business trips.  But his patience being rewarded was always something that had heat curling deep in his gut.

Dorian looked over his shoulder, cock twitching at the sight of Damien still in his suit, fucking Ilydris’s cum out of him.  He knew he’d had a kink for this the moment he’d seen Damien in that suit weeks ago.  Maker, was waiting for this fantasy to come true worth it!

Wanton moans dripped from Dorian’s mouth unbidden, letting himself fall under the onslaught and touch of his lovers’ hands on him.  He rested his head against Ilydris’s hip and Ilydris ran his hands through Dorian’s dark hair, speaking sweet praise that had Dorian spiraling closer to release.

Damien fisted a hand in Dorian’s hair and jerked his head back, making his back arch beautifully.  “I believe you’re ignoring our dear Ilydris, love.”

Dorian whimpered and opened his eyes, looking up at the elf.

Ilydris was stroking his cock, a dark eyebrow raised in amusement.  “Well, love?”

Dorian obediently opened his mouth without being asked and moaned at the taste of Ilydris as the elf slid into Dorian’s mouth.

“Perfect,” Ilydris said softly as he caressed Dorian’s cheek, feeling himself through Dorian’s skin.  “You’re always so perfect.”

Dorian shivered and Damien shifted, grinding hard into Dorian’s prostate that had Dorian sucking a hard breath through his nose.  Damien didn’t give him a rest as he continued a rhythm that had Dorian almost sobbing from pleasure.  Dorian kept his mouth relaxed as Ilydris took his pleasure, a degree softer than their partner.

Dorian couldn’t quite tell as he sunk further into their touch just where one began and the other ended as they roamed their hands over his heated body.  He trusted them both to take care of him and they had not once let him down.  He loved every second with them and wouldn’t change what they had for the world.

Damien reached around and took hold of Dorian’s cock.  Dorian practically screamed at the overstimulation as Damien stroked his cock.  He couldn’t move between them, unable to do anything but take what his lovers gave him.

Dorian’s body shuddered hard when he suddenly came across the sheets.  Damien cursed as Dorian tightened around him, slapping Dorian’s ass before kneading the flesh.  Dorian whimpered, tears pricking his eyes as Damien continued to pound into him.

Ilydris pulled out and Dorian panted.  “Don’t stop.  Please.”

“Shh, we’ve got you,” Ilydris said soothingly.

Dorian shakily reached out and took Ilydris back into his mouth, chasing the taste of the man as he rode out Damien’s pleasure.  It wasn’t long before Damien grunted and lost his rhythm before sinking deep into Dorian, adding to the mess that already stained Dorian’s insides.  Ilydris pulled out of Dorian’s mouth, holding Dorian by his hair as Ilydris stroked himself until he spent across Dorian’s lips and face.

Dorian licked his lips, humming at the salty tang of his lover.

Damien leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the center of Dorian’s back before he pulled out and padded into the bathroom.

“You did so well, love,” Ilydris said and bent to kiss him.

Dorian kissed back a little uncoordinatedly.  He felt boneless.

When Damien returned, he was naked and ran a cool wet cloth across Dorian’s skin, pressing kisses into Dorian’s heated flesh.

“Welcome home to me,” Damien joked and Dorian laughed, reaching over and pulling Damien into a kiss.

They curled under the blankets, Dorian between his lovers.

Maker, he was glad they were together again.


End file.
